Existence
by Rayne Falcon-Punches Hanson
Summary: One-shot for MarluxiaXLarxene. I figured, since today's date is their numbers, I'd write this. PWP, kinda.


"I _know_ it'll never happen, Axel! And I _know_ that I don't have a heart to love with, but you seem to manage just fine with Roxas!"

"That's true, Marluxia... But really? _Larxene_? You're really in love with _Larxene_ of all people?"The redhead asked.

"Yes, really. Now hush, before anyone else hears you!"The pink-haired man said, glaring lightly.

"Marluxia."

Said man stiffened. "Yes, Larxene?"He asked off-handedly, as if she hadn't just possibly heard Axel blurt something he'd wanted to keep between them and only them.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"The Nymph asked, her glare dark and dangerous. Before he could reply, she added, "Alone?"

Axel walked away, sneaking up behind Roxas across the room and muttering something in his ear. Said boy shivered lightly and smacked Axel on the arm.

Marluxia watched for a second before turning his gaze back to the sharp tongued blonde Nymph behind next to him. He gulped when he saw the murderous expression on her face. He might not have had a heart, but he still had a sense of self-preservation, and that sense was telling him to run like the wind. But he wouldn't show his false emotions to Larxene. She'd laugh and chase him down, no matter where he went.

There was a silent standoff between them until Larxene spoke up. "What was this I heard about you loving me?"She asked tersely.

"...You...really don't beat around the bush, do you?"Marluxia asked, trying not to show his nervousness to her. Her glare made him continue. "Well, you heard what you heard. And it's true."He said, trying not to cringe at the suddenly livid look on her face.

"Marluxia, you don't have a heart! You can't possibly love me!"She said. He nearly flinched when she finished speaking. But instead of bitch slapping him, or slicing him with one of her knives as he thought she would, she threw her hands up in exasperation. "What is it with you men?! Even you're acting like you have feelings now! I'm starting to get whiplash from your mood swings Marluxia!"

Marluxia didn't say anything after she was finished. It prompted her to ask him a few things. "Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No."Marluxia said, completely truthful.

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Do you want me?"

"No."

"Would you feel bad if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

"Choose—me or your existence."

"My existence."

Larxene turned away from him, feeling uncharacteristically upset. She started to walk away, but he caught her wrist in his hand, and didn't let go. He stared at her intensely, and she pulled him forward with her when she began walking again. She stopped right outside her room, opened the door, shooed him in with one motion, and walked in behind him.

"Then how do you love me?"She asked him.

"The reason I said no every time and answered 'my existence' is because you're always on my mind, I love you, I need you, I would feel horrible if you left, I would happily fade for you, I would do everything for you, and _you are_ my existence."

Larxene was silent for a second before she did something extremely out of character for her. She smiled and hugged Marluxia tightly. In response, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Larxene pulled her face away from his chest and looked toward her bed.

"Do you want to...um...well...you know...?"She asked sheepishly.

"Only if you do, dear."He replied, smiling lightly.

Larxene smiled again. "I do."

"Then so do I."He said, still smiling at her.

Larxene grinned from ear to ear and kissed him on the lips. The kiss became more heated as they made their way toward the bed, discarding their cloaks as they went. There was no foreplay. Marluxia produced a condom and some lube, and he slid himself into Larxene without any prepping whatsoever.

She felt like she was being ripped in half, but underneath it, she felt pleasure. She kept her mouth shut and didn't scream, like she wanted too. Marluxia knew it was hurting her from the way she had her eyes pressed closed as tightly as she could.

He latched his lips onto her left nipple and sucked lightly, eliciting a moan from the Nymph. He swirled his tongue around the outside of it, and then removed his lips to give the same treatment to the one on the right.

The pain was slowly fading for Larxene, and she finally grunted out one word. "Move."

Marluxia complied and began to pull himself out, and then he slammed back in. He went slowly at first, but sped up at her request. After a while the two of them were both moaning incoherencies and each other's names.

Both were getting closer and closer, and Larxene reached her limit first. With a cry of "Marluxia!", she came. The sudden tightening of her vaginal muscles put Marluxia over the edge, and he too, came with a quiet "Larxene..."

"I love you, Larxene."He whispered after he pulled out of her. He laid down next to her and waited for her to respond.

"I love you too, Marluxia."She said, snuggling into his chest. "But I wanna know, in words, exactly how much you love me."

"In words?"

"Yeah."

"I love you more than words can describe, Larxene. You are my existence."


End file.
